Zu
Zu has the face of the white king of all beasts. He imprisons the Ankh. --Twin Labyrinths (G-3) Tablet Zu is a Sub-Boss of Twin Labyrinths. It is a giant bird with a head like a lion. Though it is accessible as soon as Lemeza reaches the Inferno Cavern, it is recommended to wait until later in the game to face this Sub-Boss. *'Location:' Twin Labyrinths (B-3) *'Unlocks:' Passage to (C-3) **Sacred Orb in (C-3) **Access to Baphomet's Ankh Fighting Zu Attacks *'Zu' quickly flies between four corner positions in the room. It does damage on collision *'Zu' will fire feathers that curve toward Lemeza *'Zu' uses a time-stopping ability like the Lamp of Time **Lemeza is frozen in place, leaving him at the mercy of Zu's other attacks. **If the real Lamp of Time was used right before this ability, Zu will be frozen instead! Frozen Zu is very easy to kill, but requires luck to execute. Strategies *Get Lamp of Time charged before the fight. **Just as Zu stops in one of its usual corner positions, use the Lamp of Time. ** Use it right before it uses it's own **If you are successful, Zu will be frozen and at your mercy. You should be able to kill it now with your strongest melee weapon. *If the Lamp of Time doesn't work, try this melee method **It always flies to the vertical position opposite where you are at the end of its previous attack and always changes between the left and right side. **Knowing where it will go allows you to chase Zu to attack it at each of its resting places. **When he's at the bottom of the screen, firing rolling shuriken at him is an easy way to get in a couple of hits. **If you are lucky and move quickly, you'll be moving too quickly for Zu's feather attacks to hit you. You will end up moving diagonally back and forth, so it also helps to switch between the Axe and Katana to attack Zu more efficiently. **'Zu' only executes the time stop after you hit him as his next attack (like a counter attack). If you hit Zu while it's executing the time freeze, Zu will cancel it and will not perform the time freeze again until you attack again (this includes hitting Zu again after it cancels the time freeze). If utilised correctly, Zu will never successfully freeze you during the course of the battle, even in hard mode. *To make things easier, bring a healing fairy with you from two floors below *10 hits from the Axe+randc.exe+mekuri.exe kill it (however Flail Whip + lamulana.exe +move.exe has higher damage output) *If you have a lot of spare ammo, six pistol shots will work, too. *The Silver Shield can block its feather projectiles Skipping Zu Alternatively, if you have the Lamp of Time, there is an easy way to skip the boss, although it is required any time you want to pass through the room. By using the lamp before entering the room in which you fight Zu you can walk through the room without fighting the boss, due to the rock walls that normally block off the exits to the room not closing. Trivia * In Sumerian and Akkadian mythology, Zu is a divine storm-bird and the personification of the southern wind and the thunder clouds. * The fashion in which Zu attacks after stopping time (sending several feathers out which stop short just of hitting you, then continue onwards once time resumes) appears to be a reference to Dio Brando's use of his Stand, the World, and his decisive attacks on Jotaro Kujo during the climax of the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Sub-Bosses